Let the games begin
by DJsaxby16
Summary: It has been 15 years since graduation. Kim and Ron have since married and had one daughter together. But one night their house is broken into, Kim is shot and their daughter has been kidnapped. Kim is left in a Comatose state, with her life hanging on a thread. Ron then goes out on a one man hunt to rescue his daughter. But then he finds out, this misson goes deeper than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and clear night in Middleton, Colorado. At the home of Ron and Kim Stoppable, Kim was just reading a magazine when her daughter came in. She was a twelve year old with blond hair and some slight freckles to her.

"Okay mom, im heading to bed" she went up and hugged her mother.

"Goodnight sweetie"

"Where's dad?"

"He had to work late at the restaurant, there's some kind've reunion he's hosting there"

"Okay goodnight mom"

Just as she went to bed, the doorbell rang. Kim went up to get it, she opend it up to find two men in suits waiting for her.

"Mrs. Stoppable?" one man asked

"Yes, I am"

"My name is Agent Richards, this is my Partner, Agent Lawrence. We work with the FBI.", they showed Kim their badges.

"What can I do for you?" asked Kim.

"We would like for you to come with us, we feel that you may be in danger"

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone has made a threat against you and your family"

"Who?"

"THEM!", yelled the other agent as the sliding glass door leading to the backyard shattered open. Two men with leather jackets, armed with sawed off shot guns came bursting through. Kim ducked down and rolled towards the sofa. The two agents pulled their pistols but both were shot. As the gunfire stopped, one of them spoke.

"All right, go get the girl"

Just then Kim shot up and kicked their shotguns out of their hands. She twirled around and kicked one in the head, she grabbed the other one and flipped him over the coffee table. Just then a shot rang out. Kim felt blood trinckeling down her back, she turned to see agent Richards with his gun pointed towards her, she then fell down and blacked out.

Then Richards spoke up, "Ryder, you all right?"

One of the men got up, "Yea im fine, we got our asses kicked, but we're ok. What about you?"

"You shot us, what do you think?"

"Well they don't call them bulletproof vest's for nothing", the other man started to get up, "You all right Max?"

"Yea im fine", replied the other man, "Can we just get the girl and get the hell out of here? The cops will be here any minute."

"Yea sure" replied Richards, "Lawrence, get up"

"I heard them", replied Lawrence

Meanwhile, on the other side of Middleton, Ron had closed up his restaurant for the night and was having a good old reunion with his old footbal buddies. Ron's restaurant was one of the most popular restaurants in town. It was a good place, good food, but for this night, it practicaly became a sports bar. His friends had brought in beer and they were all having a good time. Ron came out in his chef outfit and they all started rooting for him.

"Thank you gentlemen for all attending. This night marks the fifteenth anniversary, of the Middleton Mad dogs, CLASS OF 2007!" They all started cheering, Ron grabbed a beer and joined his buddies.

"Ron man, this food was awsome!", said one friend.

"Thank you Jason, after all, it was made by the Ron."

"So dude, how's the wife and kid?", asked another friend.

"They are great my man, Kim actually insisted that I be here tonight. She wants me to get out more."

"No way man, it took hours for me to convince my wife to let me come out here", replied another friend

"Don't lie, you love her anyway. I tell you guys, I don't know what I would do without Kim."

"To Kim", said another friend, they all rasied their beer bottles. Just then Ron's cell phone began to ring

"Hold on a sec guys. Hello... Hey Dr. P... Wait slow down, what happend?... SHE'S BEEN WHAT... How long... What about Jessica... Look where are you... Im on my way. Guy's im sorry but the party's over."

"Ron, what happend?" asked a friend.

"It's Kim, our house was broken into, she's been shot"

**Authors note: **I know this chapter is a little short, but all my first chapters are like this, they'll get longer as they progress. Well first off I would like to say, welcome to my story. Make sure to follow it and give meyour thoughts.

(I do not own Kim Possible)


	2. Chapter 2

Ron jumped into his car and rushed for the hospital. He ran in and went up to the front desk.

"Im looking for Kim Stoppable", Ron asked the young lady at the desk.

"She's in surgury right now", she replied.

"Ron!", Kim's mother came running to him.

"Anne!", he ran up and hugged his mother-in-law, "Where is she?".

"She's in the operating room over there", she pointed to the operating room down the hall.

"How long has she been in there?"

"An hour at least"

"God, what happend?"

"Apprently four men broke in and shot up the place, your neighbor heard the shots and called the Police"

"Where's Jessica? Is she all right?", Anne looked down and didn't speak, "Anne.. Where is my daughter?"

Anne looked up at him, "They took her"

Ron nearly collapsed, "Oh God... Oh God! Please, not my little girl"

"Im sorry", just then the Doctor came out of the operating room, "Doctor, is she ok?"

"The wound was deep, but she managed to pull through. If it had been another inch deeper, she would have been paralyzed." replied the Doctor, "She is in a medically indused coma, she won't come out for some time. When we get her into her room, you may see her"

After some time, she was wheeled into her room, Ron put a chair up next to her and just sat there staring at her. After half an hour of looking at her, he began to speak.

"You know I... I don't know if you can hear me, they say that coma patients can sometimes hear... I should've been there, instead I decieded to go out with my friends. Kim, Jessica was taken. I don't know how, but im gonna find her"

Just then, Kim's father walked up behind him, "Ronald?"

Ron turned around, "Hey James", Ron got up and hugged him.

"Ron, you look like Hell"

"Well i've been through Hell"

"How is she holding up?"

"The Doctor say's that she'll make it"

"Good, if you don't mind, id like to see her"

"Go on ahead, im gonna go get some coffee", Ron left her room and made his way to the cafeteria. While he sat down at a table, a person he didn't expect to see sat right infront of him.

"Hey Ron"

"Wade? What are you doing here?"

"I heard the news, I came down as soon as possible. How's she doing?"

"She's in a coma, but the Doctor says that she'll be fine"

"Look Ron, im gonna help in any way that I can"

"Thanks Wade, but I don't think... Oh no, I knew this was coming"

"What? What is it?", Wade turned to see two Policemen walking towards them, "I'll wait outside"

"Mr. Stoppable?", a policeman asked Ron.

"Yes that's me", replied Ron

"First off,our condolances to your wife, we hope she gets better"

"I appreciate that, so this is the part where you question me?"

"No it seems we have everything that we need, we came to tell you that we may have a lead on who took your daughter"

"What do you mean?"

"We believe that one of the colprates is Sean Ryder, a former convict, he made parole one year ago."

"What makes you think it's him?"

"We found this at your house", they pull out a plastic bag with a nametag in it, "he must've dropped it."

"Let me see that", he gave Ron the bag, "I gotta go"

"All right sir"

Ron got to his car and immediatly booked for Upperton. Now living there was Dr. Drakken and his now wife, Shego. They lived the life of luxuary now and left their life of crime fully in the past. They were now celebrating their 10th wedding anniversary on this night. They were sitting in their living room infront of their fireplace with a fine bottle of champagne.

"A toast to our marriage" Drakken raised his glass with his wife.

"Cheers" replied Shego

"Ten years, can you belive it?"

"I like the desiscion to leave villany behind, happy anniversary Drew"

"Happy anniversary", Just then there was knocking at their door, "ill get it", Drakken went to the door and opend it to see Ron standing in their doorway, "Ron Stoppable? It's been a while. What brings you here?"

"Kim has been shot and my daughter has been kidnapped by one of your employe's"

"What? Look I swear I didn't have anything to do with it"

"It's ok, I belive you. I came here because I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Drew Drakken took Ron to his buisness, Drakkencorp. Ever since Drakken and Shego left the life of crime, Drakken became a legitimit and highly successful buisness man.

"My office is right here"

Ron looked at the huge office Drakken now worked in, "I've gotta admit Drew, you've done good for yourself"

"Thanks", he sat at his desk, "Okay I can pull up profiles on all my employe's on my computer", after a minute, "Okay Sean Ryder, Convicted in 2009, worked as a desk Jockie for six months, quit just about a month ago."

"What was he covicted for?"

"Assault and attempted murder"

"Why did he quit?"

"Don't ask me", Ron sat down in a chair just taking a big sigh, Drakken pressed a button on his phone, "Molly, bring in some water please"

"_Yes sir"_ replied the voice on the phone.

"So how are you holding up?", asked Drakken.

"I've been way better" replied Ron

"Look, if there's anything I can do, just let me know"

"Thanks", Molly came in with a pitcher of water and a glass. Ron took a glass and drank,"I just don't understand, who are these guys? The cops have no leads, they questiond all the neighbores, they even said they didn't need to question me. Maybe I should go look for her on my own."

"Ron, we're friends. I know something for a fact, you're not Liam Neeson. You never know, the police might come up with something."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"...No, I don't"

Just then Rons phone began to ring, "Hello?"

_"Hello Mr. Stoppable" _

"Who is this"

_"I've got someone here who wants to talk to you"_

_"D...D.. Daddy?"_, a frail little grils voice said. Ron dropped his glass and it shatterd everywhere, Ron knew this voice anywhere.

"Jessica? Jessica is that you?"

_"Hmm, got your attention huh?",_ replied the man, "_Nice kid by the way_"

"Who the Hell are you?"

_"Sean Ryder's the name"_

"Look just tell me you want"

_"Well we wanted your daughter. We were hired for a job, kidnapp the girl and kill your wife. Granted we didn't kill your wife, but 2/3 aint bad."_

"All right, you listen to me you son of a bitch. Im gonna find my daughter, im gonna track you down till the day I die. And when I find you, I swear I will kill you."

_"Well then, let the games begin"_

"Ron, who was that?", asked Drakken.

"Remember when you said i'm not Liam Neeson?"

"Yes"

"Well I am now"

Later that day Ron called up Wade and asked him to come over to his house. He arrived later that evening, Ron brought him into the living room.

"Wade listen to me, you say you can trace any call in the world"

"In my sleep"

"Sean Ryder called me earlier, trace it"

Wade brought in his labtop and plugged Ron's phone into it. He managed to get the call traced in almost half a minute.

"I got it, the call came in from Chicago"

"Looks like im takin a road trip. Wade, I need you to make something for me."

He arrived at Ron's house the next morning at 9:00am with a box. He went up to the front door and ringed the doorbell. Ron opend it up. He was wearing a black t shirt, black jeans, and black shoes as well.

"Did you bring it?" asked Ron.

"Yes I did. But why did you have me make this?"

"Come with me to the garage" they walked to the garage, Ron opened up the garage door, went in and pulled out a black Harley davidson out of the garage and put it in the driveway.

"Ron, when did you get that?"

"Kim bought it for me as a gift. It was the day we opend up the restaurant. I can remember every detail, everyone was happy, she was by my side the whole time, eight months pregnant with Jessica. It just seemed right that I go after her with this."

"Okay, let me give you the rundown on this helmet", Wade opend up the box and pulled out a motorcycle helmet, "Ok, this helmet is basically a GPS, video communicator, and telephone. The visor will show an image to the side of the screen so you'll still be able to see the road. When getting a call, just press this button on the side to answer. Press the button on the other side, you'll be able to control the helmet, its voice activated. And you also got your cellphone, which I made a couple of improvements to as well. Look man, are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"No im not Wade, but i've gotta get my daughter back. Besides I got everything I'll need", Ron went up and tied a suitcase to the back of the bike on a luggage holder, "Just watch Kim for me."

"I will man"

"Oh wait, almost forgot", Ron went back in the house and came out with a leather jacket and put it on, "What do you think?"

"You look tough man, good luck"

"You too man."

Ron put on the helmet and started up the bike. He went off ready to find his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late in the day, Ron had been riding all day and he was in the middle of nowhere. When it was getting closer to nighttime, he noticed a biker bar coming into sight. Feeling the need to take a break, he decided to stop in. He entered and sat down at a bar stool. He heard the door open and an older woman took a seat next to Ron.

"Hello Mr. Stoppable", said the woman.

Ron looked next to him, "well Dr. Director, it's been a few years. What do I owe the honor?"

"We understand that your looking for your daughter, we think we can help"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after research we've managed to determine how-" She was cut off by Ron.

"Listen to me Dr. Director, my daughter has been kidnapped, my wife was almost mudered. So do me a favor, cut the top secret Government agency bullshit and cut to the chase."

"All right, I wanted to give you this." She handed him a manila folder, he opend it and pulled out a picture of a skull with a cross behind it. "Do you recognize this symbol?"

"No, what is it, the religious expendables or something?

"We believe that Sean Ryder is hooked up with a group in Chicago. They're called, 'The dead heads'_. _They call themselves 'a gang for hire'. Supposedly, they work like assasins. They are a based in Chicago and they take any kind of illegal jobs, murder, drugs, prostitution, you name it. They take the forms of bikers, thugs, ally muggers, pimps, ect ect."

"Okay, so what does Global Justice have to do with this?"

"Now here's the interesting part. We saw video survalince footage of them during a job, there were members using Global Justice fighting techniques on police officers. They have a leader who calls himself 'Grim'."

"After the Grim reaper?"

"Bingo, we believe he may have been a former member of Global Justice"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we think you can help us"

"What would I have to do?"

"Just go to Chicago, find them, and let us know."

"Great, one question. How do you expect me to find them?"

"Well i'll give you a starter. Did you see the guys playing pool when you walked in?"

"Yea, why?"

"Look at the back of their jackets"

Ron turned his head to see that each of the men had the symbol of the dead heads on their jackets, "I see, so whats the plan?"

"Well i've got about fifty agents waiting outside, should I call them in?"

"Not yet, I havent had a good fight in years. Hey gimme a Bud lite", the bar lady gave him the glass bottle.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you gonna do?"

"How bout I ruin his jacket?", Ron threw the bottle directly at one of the mens jacket, it shattered on his back, but the man was tough enough to take it. They all glared at Ron, "Sorry fellas, it slipped", the man he hit walked right up to him.

"Wanna try apologizing without teeth?"

"Dude, personal space"

"That's it get up" he grabbed Ron by his shirt and pulled him up.

"Hey can't we talk about this?" The man threw a punch, but Ron blocked it, "I guess not", Ron gabbed his fist, turnd it making a large cracking noise. He then grabbed the guy and threw him over the pool table, "Any other takers?"

Each man came up and Ron took them all down with very painful defeats. Enjoying the show too much, Dr. Director almost forgot to call in the agents. She sent a radio message and the agents stormed the bar. As soon as the men were taken down, Dr. Director went up to Ron.

"What happend to the goofy sidekick of Kim Possible"

"He grew up, well if all is done, i'll be on my way now"

"Ron wait, there's something I should warn you about. Grim is no ordinary crime boss. Rumor has it, he used to be a serial killer. Then oddly enough he found God, but in this, he just became more obsessed with death. Thats why the skull and cross is their symbol."

"What are you telling me this for?"

"Just be careful around this guy, he's bad news"

"I will, if any of those guys talk, gimme a call. Im heading to Chicago.", Ron got back on his bike and rode off into the night


	5. Chapter 5

Ron was riding down the road, all of a sudden he heard a beeping noise. He pushed the button on the side of his helmet.

"Talk to me Wade"

_"Ok, I gathered everything I could about the Dead heads. Man these guys are pros, they're all over the country. The police can never nail them, they got the FBI and CIA baffeld. The only people who've captured any are Global Justice."_

"What did you get on this 'Grim' guy?"

_"He's a ghost, an enigma. I've got almost nothing on him. The rumor is he was a serial killer. Then he started the group. I can tell you that he's not someone to play around with. He's emensley dangerous. He'll slaughter innocent people without thinking twice. And of course, there's the rumor that he used to work for Global Justice."_

"Ok, how's Kim doing?"

"_She's still with us, but she hasn't woken up yet"_

"Ok, just call me if anything happens"

_"You got it, good luck"_

Ron rode and rode and got immensly hungry. He was riding through a small town and decided to stop for dinner. He noticed a small diner and decided to stop in. He just meerley orderd a burger and fries. He sat down and began enjoying his meal. A man with a black button up shirt and jeans entered the diner and went to the booth Ron was in, he sat down across from him.

"Hello Mr. Stoppable"

Ron looked up, "Umm, do I know you?"

"I don't think so"

"Then who are you?"

"A fan you could say"

"Fan of what?"

"You and your wife, I heard about the incident"

"Ya I know"

"You won't find her you know"

"What did you just say?"

"Your daughter, Jessica. Face it Stoppable, you may get to Chicago, but you'll never find her. We have people all over the country, she'll dissapeare, you might as well just give up right now."

He rolled up his sleeve and Ron saw that he had a tattoo of the dead heads' symbol on his arm. It took Ron about two seconds to get the message. The guy shot up and pulled a pistol on Ron. Suddenly, some sort of weird sensation came over Ron. It was as if things were moving slower and he was full of energy. The next thing he knew, he was up. he grabbed the mans wrist and twisted it, he grabbed the gun and threw it aside. He ended up grabbing the guy and sent over a table. The man got back up and charged at Ron. But it started again, everything just became slower, it was as if he was controlling time itself. As the guy came at him Ron managed to over power him. With everything slowed down he could see each move the guy was gonna pull. He cocked his leg up going for a kick, Ron managed to grab it and struck his knee, breaking it. The guy went down almost instantly.

"Call the police, hurry", Ron said to the lady behind the counter, but she just kept staring at him, "What are you looking at?"

"Your... Your hands"

Ron looked at them, they were glowing blue. Ron dashed out of the diner and ran outside. He got back on his bike and rode off, he pushed the button on the side of his helmet and called Wade.

_"Hello?"_ asked Wade

"I was just attacked by a dead head in a diner, he knew who I was, he knew about Jessica, and he knew I was going to Chicago. Will you please tell me what the hell is going on"

_"..."_

"Wade?"

_"Look don't shoot the messenger, but ummm..."_

"For God's sake Wade just tell me!"

_"Dr. Director contacted me today"_

"She What? Why?"

_"She told me that one of the dead heads that they captured at the biker bar escaped from their custody, he killed two agents, stole a cell-phone, and got word out to the group. Every dead head in the country knows about you."_

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

_"Look I didn't fully believe it at first, but now im convinced" _

"You did- HOW COULD NOT BELIEVE THEM?"

_"Look the truth is, i've never really trusted Global Justice"_

"Well this is great, now i've gotta battle off these guys on the way?"

_"Is there anything I can do?"_

"No, i'll have to handle this on my own. Just be careful, but watch Kim closer now, they may go after her."

_"Got it"_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Cmon, get the girl already, we're growin old over here"_

_"Let me go! Let me go! You're gonna regret this, MOMMY, DADDY HELP!" _

"JESSICA!", Ron awoke to find that he was still in his motel room. After he wiped away the sweat from his forehead he put his clothes on and hit the road again. He rode and rode until he decided to stop at a gas station in a small town. He went in and took a soda.

"$1.50", said the old cashier. Ron handed him the money and noticed a group of thugs across the street, "Man, America has turned into a real shithole. Let me tell you something, when I was a teenager, this was one of the best towns a person could live in, now look at it."

"I know what you mean" replied Ron

"I just wish I knew what happend, one minute, you got a happy smiling kid, the next he turns into a drug dealer" A little kid came by and the thugs started to rough him up

"Hey shouldn't we do something?"

"Why bother? Last time I tried anything with those punks, I wound up in a hospital bed for two weeks. These days I have keep my shotgun under the counter incase something happens. Besides, look they're leaving the kid alone."

"Who are those guys anyway?", asked Ron

"I don't know... the dead something"

Ron turned his head sharply, "The dead heads?"

"Yea thats them. Why you asking?"

"No reason"

Ron left the station, but instead followed the members. He followed them to the other side of town, to some old abandond fire house. Without them noticing, he followed them into their hideout. He concealed himself where the other's couldn't spot him, he was trying to figure out what was going on, it looked as of they were having some sort of a meeting. Then a man in a suit came up and stood infront of them.

"All right guys, i've got orders from the boss. Ron Stoppable is on his way to Chicago, app-" he was cut off by Ron coming into view.

"Apparently he discoverd where Grim is located and is going there to kick his sorry ass. Yes, gentlemen, it is I, Ron Stoppable. But if I may say sir, I didn't catch your name" he indicated towards the man in the suit.

"Name's Richards" the man extended his hand to Ron.

Ron took his hand, "Richards? Are you the Richards who impersinated an FBI agent and shot my wife in the back?"

"Well yes I am, how'd you know about that?"

"Long story"

"Well thats too bad, I would've loved to have heard it." He reached back and pulled a pistol on Ron. Ron grabbed the gun and put it to Richards' head while the other members pulled their guns out.

"Nobody try anything fancy, or your buddy gets a bullet in is head"

"Come on Stoppable, you won't kill me, we both know you don't have the guts"

"Im a man looking for my child, you really wanna test that?"

"All right fair enough, just tell me what you want, and we'll all be happy"

"Grim, where is he?"

"Look Stoppable, no one knows where he is, even I don't know and im one of his right hand men"

"One of his right hand men? Why would he send you to kill my wife? Why not one his many thugs or bikers?"

"Cause apparently this job was really important, and he wantd his best men on it"

"Important? Who the hell is this guy?"

"I don't even know that"

"Look someone has to know where he is, tell me or there's gonna be a brain stain on the wall"

"Ok, there is one guy who know's where he is"

"Who"

"...Sean Ryder"

"Sean Ryder? Where is he?"

"He's somewhere in Chicago right now"

"Well thank you, you've been a big help" Ron put the gun down and shot Richards on the leg "and that's for almost killing Kim"

Ron made a dash for the gas station with the memebers chasing him, but he was too fast for them and managed to get back on his bike and hit the road. He was going down the highway when his helmet started beeping. He answered it and Wade popped up

_"Ron are you there?"_

"Ya Wade, what's up"

_"It's Kim, she's awake..."_


	7. Chapter 7

"She's what?", Ron pulled the bike to the side of the road

"She's awake", the image shifted and landed on Kim

_"Ron?"_, asked Kim, it was a weak voice, but it was definatly Kim, Ron then sped off and checked into the nearest motel. He got into the room and started talking to Kim on his cell phone,_ "So you've been looking for Jessica this whole time?"_

"Yep, i'll be in Chicago by tomorrow, im gonna get our daughter back and kill those bastards that took her"

_"So you have no idea who this Grim guy is?"_

"Not a clue, and i've nearly gotton myself killed finding him"

_"What about this Sean Ryder guy?"_

"Kim, I don't know anything"

_"Is there anything I can do?"_

"Yea, stay in the hospital, this is too dangerous for you in your condition"

_"Im just worried about you"_

"Im just trying to survive, but I don't understand these guys. They keep trying to attack me, yet i've taken so many down so easily. It's as if they're testing me,it's like they want me to find them. I just don't get it, why did they attack us? Why is this so personal? WHO ARE THESE GUYS?" Ron was so angry he punched the wall leaving a dent in it.

_"Ron? Ron, are you ok?"_

"No Kim, im far from ok. Im actually kind of scared, and I took down aliens with my bare hands. I have no idea what's gonna happen, I have no idea if Jessica is ok, I just, I got nothin."

_"Ron, don't go back to your old ways, you've come so far, I have faith in you"_

"It just feels too trapish"

Kim giggled,_ "There's a phrase I haven't heard in a while"_

"I just, I don't know what to do"

_"It's simple, get to Chicago, find these guys, kick their asses, and bring our daughter back home"_

Ron smiled, "I love you"

_"I love you too"_

Ron rode all the way the next day until he finally reached Chicago. He was almost amazed at the windy city, realising he'd never been there before. He rode all day just looking over the city. He rode until he reached the slums of Chicago, while he was riding he saw an elderly man walking the down the street with a bag of groceries and Ron saw him drop them. He stopped his bike and ran to help the man.

"Thank you son, it's hard to deal with this stuff at my age", said the man

"Hey, it's no problem" replied Ron, "Take it easy", Ron began to walk back to his bike

"Excsue me son, do you by any chance need a place to stay?"

"No thank you sir, I can manage"

"You sure about that Mr. Stobbable?"

Ron stopped and turned, "How do you know my name?", the old man reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, Ron recognized it as a Global Justice badge, "For God's sake, is there anywhere in this country you guys arn't"

"Afraid not son, care to come inside?", He pointed to an old boxing gym

"Fine", Ron grabbed his bags and followed the old man, he was about in his mid sixties looked harmless enough. Ron entered with him into the gym, inside there was exercise equipment, punching bags, a practice ring, all sorts of stuff. "So who are you?", asked Ron

The old man turned to him, "Oh sorry, names Arnold, Arnold Edwards", he stuck out his hand and Ron shook it, "Im what you would call a 'Watch tower' for Global Justice. Dr. Director contacted me and told me you might need a place to stay and some help."

Ron thought for a minute, "You got an extra room here?"

"Right up the stairs, you can unpack, and make yourself at home. I'll call you down for Dinner and we'll talk buisness.", Arnold went back into an office.

Ron went up the stairs and he entered a small bedroom and began to unpack. He then took out his wallet and looked at a picture of Him, Kim, and Jessical all together. He looked at the picture and whispered to himself, "Jessica, I swear im gonna find you, even if it kills me"


End file.
